Marked
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: Riku never thought she'd be the chosen one for anything, Risa was always the prettier one, the charming one, the loved one, finding out her love intrest only liked her because of how she looked like Risa; being twins and all, she never in her wildest dreams thought she'd be anything more than cute little Risa's twin, and boy was she ever more wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**PROULOGE:**

The bright hot pain blossoming throughout her veins, needles prickling her every cell, electricity lighting her slanted lime green eyes. She felt the power rushing through her blood, in her head, it was bliss, it was _madness_, she knew this yet she couldn't bring herself to care, everything she loved _everyone_ was gone, disappearing like delicate soap bubbles. Her thigh length feathery pastel pink hair floating in the air all around her as if she were underwater, her porcelain skin marked with exotic swirly black tattoos, with a particular small violet blue lilac flower margin her left cheekbone, she had broken her promise and became one of _them. _She found herself laughing hysterically, maniacally, nonstop, it was wonderful. Her slim body falling gracefully to the ground, her eyes red, her cheeks wet, _who is to know of my betrayal_ she thought blinking clearing her blurry vision causing her large, thick, cherry colored lashes to flutter against her smooth cheeks. _Who is to be my successor? _Was her last thought before everything turned to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi~ I just wanted to THANK Miss .MnC21 for being my very first reviewer~ ARIGATO~! I feel pathetic for not having anymore but very **_**very**_** grateful for your interest and for taking your time to review~ I apologize if this chap's a bit of a bore but I'll try to do something more better on the next one I just wanted to explain Riku's life-style hehe well here I go~ . ;p**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..well cept for the ideas…**

**Chapter 1:**

"Riku~", I heard Risa yell from downstairs. "Coming!" I yell back while grabbing my small brown backpack and running down the stairs, I turn and see that she's still having breakfast, sitting there all pretty her chocolate brown hair loose and lying limply on her shoulders which were clad with our school uniform I knew she was a really bad cook so mother most likely prepared her breakfast and as I looked around I noticed unsurprisingly there was none served for me. I sighed and then a devious risky idea crossed my mind, slowly ever so slowly I crept near the door and in a teasing tone sung "bye-bye~", while swinging the door open and getting on my shiny red bike. I hear Risa whine loudly behind me, her bike being broken at the moment I was responsible for taking her with me to school, but this was just a small victory I held over her, which I made sure to use to the fullest whenever the chance presented itself. Mom will most likely get mad at me since Risa always tattle tells on me. I shrug. The wind whipping at my face harshly and ruffling my short red-brown locks. I jump off and park it near another row of bikes and chain it up securely, then head into the large building making up my school. I head to the lockers, grab my books, and head into my homeroom which also happened to be my biology class. At lunch I sat next to my sister as usual and hear her complain about me abandoning her this morning and threatening me by saying she'll tell mom.

"(sigh)Home sweet home" I murmur sarcastically already heading upstairs, "wait right there young lady", I freeze up instantly at the all too familiar cold tone and slowly turn, almost cringing at the hard on glare coming from a pair of deep coal black eyes. "Risa told me about you heading to school without her" she accused me firmly like I knew she would, "I'm sorry mom, ill promise not to do it again", she 'humped' and if possible her glare intensified "why, are you that _clueless_ ? _I'm_ not the one you must apologize to" I stared at her dumbly though I knew exactly what she meant, she sighed and in a resigned voice said "Risa, you silly child, R-I-S-A, not I , Ri-sa, after all she's the one you stood up". I turn at the sound of the front door closing and watch Risa come in and stand next to mother, "Ahh~ there you are my kawaii princess, come sweetie Riku has something to tell you", she looks at me her soft brown eyes glinting with amusement, of course as always mom doesn't notice, not that anyone has ever. I sigh and in an even voice tell her "I'm sorry Rika-Chan, I promise not to leave you behind again", she made her eyes widen with innocence, though I could tell she was enjoying this. "It's alright Riku, just don't do it again" she said with a sweet smile, a smile that hid the smirk I knew she was aching to show. I smiled my own fake smile, "well now that that's dealt with, Risa-darling, and Riku go get changed and washed up for dinner." I saw Risa nod enthusiastically and skip up the stairs happily with me following close behind.

"Neh, Riku I didn't know mother would get mad at you, sorry", I turned to face her and couldn't help but laugh, a strong stomach hurting loud laugh. She looked at me and her façade fell for a moment showing her dismayed shock underneath, but she recovered quickly and put on a warm smile "Does this mean I'm forgiven?", I smile down at her a large, wide smile while putting on my loose black basketball shorts and my large grey shirt, sat down on my bed and replied in a sickening honeyed voice "yes my darling sister, of course I do, I mean its nit like you _wanted_ me to get in trouble, right?" I saw the doubt in her milky brown eyes, and the sinking realization that I knew who she really was, but I had to let her know after all I'm her _twin_ I know her more than I know myself. "Neh Riku? You know I don't hate you" I hear her say more to herself than to me, I look at her as she searches through my dark brown eyes, and blankly reply "Joy…..we'll discuss this some other time, mom said to go down to dinner as soon as we were finished remember? Plus dad's almost home" with that said I put on my white slippers and head downstairs.

Another night of father comparing me to Risa, of scolding me for not being more like her even though I'm the older one, of mother commenting on what a useless twin I was not being there to succumb to Risa's every wish and to top it off Daisuke calling again saying how sorry he was to have hurt me, that he never meant to fall for Risa even though he'd been going out with me and blah, blah, blah. Then finally seeing his empty words were useless asking if Risa was around, the _real_ reason he called, I was just always the one to answer the phone, secretly wishing to hear his voice, to hear him say how sorry he was about trading me for my sister, about how he wanted to be with me again, but naturally that never happens. I sighed as I lay there on my bed almost dozing off when Risa decides to wake me up. "Riku~, can I just say how much I love~ you?" I sighed again for what seemed the thousandth time that day and asked "what do you want?" she smiled sheepishly, "can you cover for me I want to go with Dark-san somewhere", "Dark-san? I thought you were dating Daisuke-kun?" she scratched her head "yes I am but you know it's not serious, Dark-san is my true love". I roll my eyes; well the bastard does deserve it anyway. "Fine whatever, but don't be late….and stay safe", she squeals and hugs me tightly "you're the best" and quietly climbs down the window, a trick I'd showed her back when we were small.

Risa's a little dark and twisted that way, she enjoys being the center of attention though she feigns modesty, she likes the way boys swoon at her feet and people fall victim to her cuteness and doing all she asked, she _loves_ being the better twin, and seeing me rot in her shadow, sure she's nice and caring sometimes and most likely loves me one way or another, but certainly not enough to have the courage and sacrifice herself for me. Even though I knew this to be true I still loved and cherished her, be it because we're sisters, be it because of that unbreakable bond gifted to us by birth, or be it that id fallen prey to her light doe-brown eyes and her kind smile, either way I wanted to protect her. She _is_ the better twin after all, I'll never be special, I'd never compare to her, I would always be known as 'cute little Risa's useless twin, nothing more, nothing less. I failed at being an older sister since birth, at acting out as a role model….. "But I bet that's just the way Risa likes it" I mumble out before falling into deep slumber.


End file.
